Tight Situations
by IHateYouToTheMoonAndBack
Summary: Things get hard when two enemies are trapped in a closet together. Aged up Talenny. Rated T.


Tight Situations

Things get hard when Penny and Talon are stuck in a closet together. This is slightly aged up, I'd put them around eighteen. This is more humour than romance. Rated hard T because of hard reasons... Hard... Heehee!

 **-Enjoy!-**

Of course the door just had to lock behind them. Now he was stuck in a tiny broom closet, sandwiched between the girl he despised and a wall. The blonde girl banged on the door, fist slamming violently into the wood. The noise echoed and reverberated through the tiny closet, but still no one seemed to hear. The closet wasn't meant for people, it barely held one person, let alone two. Which left him in a rather awkward position, back against the wall, a broomstick jammed into his side, and a girl with her back flat against his chest.

"Help!" She exclaimed, hitting the door harder. "Hello?"

She tried the knob again, rattling against the door to no avail. She sighed in defeat, he could feel her body relax against his.

"This is your fault." She seethed.

"How's it my fault?" He asked in confusion. "You're the one who started the fight!"

"Well you shoved me into the closet." She retorted, venom stinging her voice.

"Well you pulled me in with you." He exclaimed.

"I didn't try to- whatever!" She huffed.

If she could cross her arms in that small space, she would have. But instead, she rested her arms against the door, as any other position would make her even more uncomfortable than she already was. Ending up stuck in a broom closet with barely enough air to breath pinned to your worst enemy was not exactly the most comfortable situation. She sighed and slammed her fist against the door harder, adding a small kick for emphasis.

"You know, just a hunch, but I don't think that banging on the door is going to help." Talon rolled his eyes. He was sure that if Penny could, she would slap him for being a smartass.

Penny sighed and banged her head softly against the door, silently praying that someone would just put her out of her misery. She tried the door knob again, even though she knew jiggling the knob won't make the door magically open. Maybe she should try breaking down the door. It was only wood after all. She wiggled her torso, unintentionally grinding up against the boy behind her as she did. Her jeans creating a certain amount of heat and friction between her and the boy behind her. Talon bit his lip as her body rubbed against his, accidently brushing up against a certain spot right between his legs. He could feel himself becoming less flaccid with every movement of her body. She needed to stop wiggling, or she would be in for a very unpleasant surprise.

"Uh, Penny?" Talon gasped.

The girl wiggled again at the sound of his voice, hitting THAT area as she did.

"I don't want to hear any of your stupid jokes, shut your damn mouth." She fumed.

There it was again, another wiggle that managed to send shivers running up his spine and down his legs. Shit, he could not be so attracted to her that she could turn him on like this. They were not even friends. They were sworn enemies. Meant to fight until only one of them was left standing. But he couldn't deny that he had felt some kind of attraction towards her. She had definitely been the subject of a few of his lewd fantasies before. He had a little crush on his worst enemy, and that was his best kept secret. He just wished that he could forget about those fantasies right now, as they were definitely making things harder than they should be.

"Okay but, um." He attempted to speak.

Then she shifted, her body turning slightly. Shit, he needed to figure out a way to stop this, and quickly. He could not pop a boner around this girl. She could not know that she had this kind of effect on him. She couldn't know that he thought she was attractive. Why did she have to be so adorable? And kind of hot at the same time?

"What?" She exclaimed. "What could you possibly want?"

Fuck, her yelling was a turn on.

"For you to stop doing that!" He yelled, placing his hands on her hips to stop them from moving.

He was surprised to find just how smooth and round her hips were, and how perfectly they fit in his hands. Well that was a mistake, he was definitely not flaccid anymore. Crap, he was really stiff. Maybe she couldn't feel it.

"Talon." She huffed, she sounded rather uncomfortable.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Please tell me that's your gum gun." She winced, knowing fully well what had happened.

He had a pitched tent in his pants and it was poking her thigh, of course she could fucking feel it.

"I wish that I could." He wanted to die.

For moment, Penny was not a hundred percent sure what she could do. She had never been in a situation like this before, and it was slightly humiliating. A part of her really just wanted to disappear, and another wished that Talon would disappear. In any other situation she would have passed the gesture off as natural, it was biology after all. But the poor blonde was annoyed and embarrassed.

"Well get it to go down!" She commanded, her entire face burning.

"That's not how it works." He sighed, half of the blood in his body rushing directly towards his cheeks. "That's not how any of this works."

"Recite sports scores or something." The short blonde muttered through her teeth.

Talon tried, he really did. But when he was pressed up against her like this, it was really hard not to think about other things that they could be doing in that closet. Penny smelled nice, like flowers on a spring morning, but with a hint of cinnamon. And she was soft too, her pale skin was smooth, like touching water. Every dip and curve of her body was absolutely perfect. And that was definitely not helping the tight feeling in his pants one little bit. It was actually starting to hurt a little bit now. Maybe he could try reciting the periodic table. Okay, hydrogen, helium, lithium, berilium, boron, Penny's hair looks so soft. Gah! That's not an element. Although, her hair did look ridiculously soft. One of his hands left the girl's waist and tangled itself in her pigtails. Her hair felt smooth as he ran his fingers through her blonde locks.

"Why are you touching my hair?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Well, I-" He didn't have an excuse.

"Whatever, you haven't fixed your tight situation." She reminded him.

"You have no idea how tight." He mumbled to himself.

Penny sighed heavily. Perfect, she was trapped in a closet with a boy who couldn't seem to keep it in his pants. Although, maybe she could have some fun with this.

"Well, it's very _hard_ to see you like this." She mused.

If she couldn't get out of this closet, she was at least going to further humiliate Talon. She had to keep herself entertained as well.

"Penny, no." Talon sighed, leaning awkwardly against the wall.

"Do you have a _bone_ to pick with me?" She teased.

"Penny." There was a certain warning in his tone of voice.

"Am I _grinding_ your last nerve?" She was definitely grinding something.

"You're not helping." He seethed.

"No need to be such a _jerk off_." She chortled.

"Kill me." Talon muttered.

"Forgive me if I'm being a dick." Penny continued.

"Are you done?" Talon asked, his face must have been redder than a tomato. To say that he was embarrassed was an understatement, he was completely mortified.

"Nope, I can _keep this up_ all day," She laughed. "And when we get out of this closet, you are _going down_."

Definitely not going down. In fact, her words were only adding fuel to the fire burning down below. Crap, she made it worse, she definitely made it worse. Penny shifted where she stood, every movement of her body caused his to shiver and quake with pleasure. At least her movement took some of the pressure off, for about thirty seconds. Penny shifted again, this time she knocked into him harder, the thrust sending another wave of bliss crashing over his body. He felt as though pure electricity was coursing through his veins as he relaxed against the wall.

"Talon!" She snapped, as though she had been trying to get his attention.

"Mmm?" The sound came out more low and rumbly than he meant it too. It had taken everything in him not to moan.

"My phone is in my back pocket, I can't reach it." She explained.

Oh, she was trying to reach her phone. That made sense. What else would she be doing? Definitely not blue balling him.

"Do you want me to get it?" Talon offered.

"Just be quick." She demanded.

With him, it would definitely be quick. Penny could feel him wedge his hand into her pocket, fishing around for her phone. His touch was somewhat nice, he was gentle and his fingers felt like fireworks going off on her skin. She didn't mind his closeness, even if he was just a little too handsy for a person retrieving a phone. Was it bad that she was enjoying this? Of course. She was supposed to be his mortal enemy, and mortal enemies don't feel each other up in closets, or become oddly aroused by one another. She knew that nothing would ever happen between the two of them. And even if something did, it would end in heartbreak. Penny felt Talon's hands quickly retreat, and she bit her tongue to suppress the tiny whimper in her throat. She couldn't let him know how much she enjoyed his touch.

"Got it." Talon proclaimed, handing the girl her phone, his fingers brushing against hers for a split second.

"Thanks," Penny said with a smile. "I'm gonna call my uncle, okay?"

Talon was not exactly thrilled that Inspector Gadget was coming to free him from a closet. But hey, as long as the word didn't get back to his uncle, he probably won't face that much humiliation. Penny's conversation was short, and once she hung up the two were alone in the dark again. Penny sighed and shifted where she stood, she sucked in a breath and forced her body to turn around to face him. The movement was slow and sent chills coursing through his body. Now they were face to face, leaning against the door, his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Hi." She smirked.

They were so close. She could feel the heat radiating between them, filling her with comfort and warmth, a feeling that made her heart flip in her chest. He relaxed, resting his forehead against hers, their noses just barely touching. She could feel his breath on her skin, hot and smelled like spearmint gum. His eyes flickered down to her lips, and then back up to her eyes. How many times had he thought about those lips? How many hours had he wasted wondering what her lips tasted like? How easy would it be to lean in, to close the distance between them. Just two inches, just two stupid little measly inches. And he couldn't find the courage to do it.

Suddenly, the closet door flew open and darkness had been replaced with light. The two teens stumbled and fell out of the closet in an ungraceful mess of tangled limbs. Talon felt a sharp pain shoot through his head, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and rubbed his forehead. Ouch, what had he hit? He blinked a few times to allow his eyes time to adjust to the light. He looked down, only to see Penny lying beneath him, rubbing the same spot on her head. Oh, that's what he hit. Her blue eyes widened when she noticed him above her, her face tinted red. Talon froze as he hovered over her, half of the blood in his body rushed to his face, while the other half contributed to the tightness in his jeans.

"Penny, are you alright?" A voice asked.

The two teenagers looked up to see a concerned Inspector Gadget towering over them, and a confused Brain standing next to him. Talon immediately sprang up and offered Penny a hand, his face redder than an apple.

"I'm fine." Penny replied with a smile.

The blonde looked over at Talon, who was taking hasty steps away from them.

"I should..." He trailed off, activating his rocket boots.

Penny smirked as she watched the boy fly off and out of the building. Talon didn't look back, despite the fact that he secretly wanted to. He flew over the city, thinking about their encounter in the closet. He thought about her, how she felt pressed up against him, how her eyes left him entranced, even her smell was like a drug that overpowered his senses. How close he was to kissing her. Shit, he nearly kissed her. The image flashed in his mind, her hot breath against his face, her lips just inches from his. He could feel his trousers getting tight again and he sighed. That girl was going to be the death of him. He was going to need a shower when he got home.

A very long, very cold shower.

 **-End of story-**

I put too many dick jokes? No, I didn't. There were more, but I had to restrain myself.

I don't usually post two things on the same day, but I decided to anyways because this was just sitting in my drafts and I decided what the heck. Earlier I posted the bonus chapter for If We Do, but there is zero smut in it, I actually tried to make it fluffy, so go read that and let me know if my fluff is any good. Just skip to chapter two if you don't want to read sin.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
